Please Don't Cry
by Lilly Potter
Summary: One summer afternoon, Devora Potter goes searching and finds a secret that has been hidden for years. Note: You have to read at least the first chapter of my story 'Another World' to have this make sense.


**Title: **Please Don't Cry(1/1) 

**Author name: **Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama 

**Rating**: PG. 

**Spoilers**: My story, Another World and I think there might be a few things from the books. 

**Summary**: One summer afternoon, Devora Potter goes searching and finds a secret that has been hidden for years. Note: You have to read at least the first chapter of my story 'Another World' to have this make sense. 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. 

**Dedication:** Okay, this is dedicated to my friend, Juicy Communist AKA Devora. It's her Birthday today, February 27th. She's 16!!!! So everyone wish her a Happy Birthday! 

**A/N: **Okay, I admit it. I was working on this while I should have been working on Another World, but I had too, I have been itching to write a story about the Potter children Pre-Another World. So I wrote this for my friend. This won't be very exciting, it's just a little fic about Devora and her discovery of Harry. I hope you like, e-mail me or review with any comments, complaints, constructive criticism or anything else you want to say to me. Thanks for reading my rambling and I hope you enjoy the story. I'm posting profiles for the Black, lupin and Potter families on my web site. If you get confused, look there. Another small note. This in the unedited version, so I'm so sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. They will al be coressted tomorrow, but I needed to post today. Thanks. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

It was a warm summer afternoon at the Potter mansion, fondly referred to as 'Haven' by all who had been to the big beautiful house. It was late August, a clear blue sky with only a few fluffy white clouds floating across the wide expanse. A gentle breeze blew, teasing the group that had gather down by the pond for a picnic lunch. 

On a blanket spread out over the grass lay several bodies, watching their children run around, playing an impromptu game of Quidditch, while the younger ones played hide and go-seek. Lilly Potter lay on the blanket her head resting on her husbands stomach, his hand running absent-mindedly through her hair. They both watched as their oldest daughter scored a goal against her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who had been staying with them for the past week. 

One of the chasers for the other team, Sean Lupin, scored against Kristen Black. Lily let out a laugh at the face the younger girl made as Sean waved merrily at her as he flew away. Her laughter only increased as Sirius Black, Kristen's father and one of Lily's best friends, hit her arm playfully. "Now, now, Lily dear, you are not laughing at _my_ daughter, are you?" James joined in on his wife's laughter as he looked at his friend who was playfully glaring at them. Lily smiled at them, her green eyes alight with laughter. "Of course not Mr. Black." And for some reason, they al began to laugh. 

"So, are we missing something?" They quickly turned to the source of the voice. There, by great Willow tree, stood Remus Lupin, his wife Keri and a very amused looking Arabella Black. "Of course not Bella. We wouldn't be making fun of our own children," Sirius joked as he rose to greet his wife, pulling her into a long kiss. Lily and James continued to laugh while Remus and Keri sat down on the blanket, both wearing very amused expressions. 

"So, who's playing on which team?" Remus asked, watching the game intently while Keri laid down and closed her eyes against the bright sun. 

Lily smiled. "Well, Kristen is Keeper for the girls team, Talia, Bella and Ginny are Chasers, You remember her, she's been Talia's best friend since fist year. She and Craig Matthews are staying till the 1st. Oh, and the Seeker is Maria. The boys team has Craig as a Keeper, Sean Christopher and Peter as Chasers and Alex as their Seeker. But you should know that Remus, it's the same every year." 

Remus smiled at her. "I know, I just love seeing you name off all these kids. Truly amazing that you can keep all their names straight." Laughing, Lily threw a piece of bred at him, causing him to throw an apple at her, starting an all out food fight. 

On the other side of the pond the younger kids watched the game, laughing at their older siblings antics in the sky. Rosemary sat with her two best friend, Clarissa Lupin and Trisana Black. Jamie, Clarissa's little brother was wading in the pond, fishing her answered when ever anyone asked him what he was doing. 

A little way off, right near the edge of the small wood, sat Devora, making a daisy chain while smiling at her family's chatter. Devora let out a laugh as the three older girls jumped up from there spot by the brook and started chasing each other in a unconventional game of tag. 

Finishing her chain, Devora put the chain on her dark head and laid back against the sweet grass, staring into the blue heavens, letting the world fade away. Taking deep breaths, she stared up at the passing clouds, just letting her thoughts drift. 

Devora had been laying on the grass for at least ten minutes when she heard a whisper, no louder then the wind. She sat up quickly, listening to the steady, but faint voice. She stood up, staring to hear more. Slowly she began to walk, not hearing her sisters query as to where she was going. She just walked up across the lush green grass towards the house, following the voice. _"Devora! Come with me. You need to see. You need to understand. You have to know the truth_._" _ And she walked, following the ghostly voice. 

She didn't realize where she was going, but as she walked slowly, following the voice, she realized it was leading her towards her house. _ "Devora, Please!"_ There was a sense of urgency in the voice now. It was louder, she didn't have to strain to hear it anymore. She stopped at the porch, stretching her hand out, she grasped the brass doorknob. Turning it, she pushed the door open. Blinking in the sudden darkness she closed the door with a small click. And took a step towards the stairs. 

Slowly Devora walked up the stairs, a force seemed to be pulling her upwards. She had to go where the voice was leading. _"Quickly! We don't have much time! Please, you need to come."_ Devora followed, the late summer sun lighting her way. 

Up the stairs, past the first floor, then the second, up she climbed, past the third floor. Devora stopped at the last set of stairs. The stairs well was dark, no light streamed down from the next floor. These stairs went up to the attic. No one ever went to the attic. It was a small room with big walled off section. None of the children where allowed up to the attic. Alex at snuck up there once when he was five and had been grounded for a week. None of the other children had attempted it after that. 

Devora paused at the bottom of the stairs, slightly scared. Alex had told them stories of the attic. It was a small room. Cobwebs were everywhere and the only light came from a small, grimy window. Dust hung heavy in the air and dirt covered the floor. 

Only one object occupied the room, and that was a big wooden chest. It was hand carved and it was filled with photo albums and baby clothes and toy and there was a blanket with blood on it. When Alex had found the blanket he had let out a scream, causing their parents to run upstairs. 

Devora didn't want to go upstairs, but she felt the presence, heard the voice calling her upstairs. She needed to go up there, face her fears, help the voice. He needed her help. Yes it was a he. Devora hadn't been sure at first, but now she was sure. It was a male. "Harry." She whispered. It was Harry, he was calling her. Harry, their spirit, their guardian, there friend. She had always felt Harry, felt when he needed her, felt when he was scared. As she grew older, the feelings coming from him had grown stronger. But now she hesitated. He wanted her to go into the attic. 

_"Devora! Please! You have to see, you need to know. The truth has to be told. You need to know the truth, before he comes. You have to know what happened."_

His voice filled her head. His desperation was plain. So slowly, fighting back the fear that was washing over her. Devora began to climb the stairs, taking deep breaths, clutching the railing as if it were a life line. She knew Harry would never lead her into danger, but the stories that Alex had told her late at night, when they were gathered together in Talia's room, telling stories, they had scared her, stuck with her and now she had to go up to the place that had given her nightmares for years. 

She reached the top, the big oak door loomed in front of her, the brass door knob was tarnished. Slowly, oh so slowly, Devora reached out and grasped the cold metal. It sent a shock down her spine, she heard screams, flashes of green light danced across her vision. With a gasp, she let go, stepping back so quickly that she began to fall down the long fright of steps. But a hand caught her, pulled her back to the top, setting her on her feet. 

Devora swayed, then steadied herself. "What was that Harry? Why did you bring me here?" She looked around, again wishing that she could see Harry, as well as feel him. "Harry! Answer me. Why am I here?" 

A ghostly hand caressed her cheek, a simple show of comfort. _"You have to see. You have to hear. I'll protect you, nothing will happen to you. But you need to know the truth."_ Harry's voice was right in her ear now. As if the closer she got to the attic, the closer she got to Harry. 

A sense of protection and safely washed over her and she grasped the door knob with renewed courage. The Potter family were Gryffindors and she was going to keep up the tradition of bravery. Even if she was terrified. She had just turned six at the end of July and she had always been the timid one. A little mouse, her father used to call her. But now she had to be brave. She had to show courage. She had to do this for Harry. 

No visions came to her from the door. No sounds, no feelings. So she pushed the heavy door open, closing it tightly behind her. She rested her head on the door, not wanting to turn around, afraid of what she might see. Taking a deep breath, calming her shaky breaths, pushing down the fear she turned around. 

Her eyes roamed the room, taking in every detail. Dust was everywhere, she was finding it hard to breath, the small, round, stained glass window was so dirty you could barley see through it. Almost no light filtered through the window, leaving the room shadowy and foreboding. The pale blue flower wallpaper was faded and covered in a layer of dirt. One wall seemed out of place, as if it were added on. Devora could sense an incredible energy coming of it. Walking over to the wall, she began to run her hand over the wall, not quite sure what she was looking for, but somewhere inside of her told her to keep looking. 

Just as she reached the middle of the wall, almost parallel to the other door, the wallpaper seemed a bit rough. Placing her palm flat against the wall, Devora closed her eyes, opening herself to the power within. A bright flash of white light burst from the wall, forcing her to close her eyes against the blinding light. The power radiated, it was all around her. Devora could see the light dancing over her closed eyelids. 

After a few seconds, Devora felt the power recede, the light faded and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking from the sudden darkness. Closing her eyes again, Devora stood still for a few seconds, letting the power go back inside her. Taking a deep breath, Devora opened her eyes, this time looking straight ahead. She gasped at what she saw. There, where the rough bit of wallpaper had been, stood a door. Devora ran her hand along the door frame, then over the door itself. The door was simple, painted a pale off white colour. Clutching the brass knob, she turned it, pushing the slightly sticky door forward. It swung open revealing the other half of the attic room. A nursery, still in perfect condition, not a speck of dust anywhere. 

_"You found it Devora! I knew I could count on you. You have to go in, you have to let the power in. I need you to see. He'll be coming soon, I need someone to know the truth. Don't be afraid, I know you can do this."_ And he toughed her cheek, then gently pushed her into the beautiful room, closing the door behind her. 

Whipping around, Devora stared at the place where the door had been, fighting down panic, she told herself that Harry would never let anything happen to her. He never did. But oh how she wished that her mother would come up here and ground her for the rest of the month, taking her from this room, from whatever Harry wanted her to learn. Devora was positive that whatever she learned in this room, would change her life forever. 

After a few seconds, Devora gave up. Her family was enjoying one of their last weekends before everyone went back to Hogwarts, this time Peter and Maria would be going, their first year. She would miss her siblings, but it seemed as if she could be herself when they were gone. But she would still miss them. Sighing, Devora resigned herself to being in this room until she learned what Harry wanted her to learn. She walked forward, into the center of the room, and stood, looking around the room. 

It was a rather ordinary room, except for the fact that it was a nursery and none of them were babies anymore. The wall appear was a beautiful pale green, with tiny white teddy bears on it. Their was a window, with a window seat against one wall. Devora remembered staring up at that window with her siblings, trying to guess what lay on the other side. They had never guessed that it was a nursery. The only one who had come close was Alex, who had suggested that it was a bedroom. He had been right. Devora walked over to the white crib, placing a hand on it, she closed her eyes and a rush of images flashed through her mind. 

_A baby, a tiny baby with a tuft of black hair and the exact same green eyes that Devora herself had, lay in a crib, gurgling happily while clutching a blanket that seemed very loved for such a young baby. In the other hand, he held a teddy bear, all fluffy and sweet. The baby was string at the mobile and giggling occasionally. A sudden increase in noise caused Devora to turn around to face the door. _

_There in the doorway stood a man that Devora had only seen in pictures. Peter Pettigrew. The man that her older brother was named after. He had been a friend of her parents when they went to school. He had died about fourteen years ago, one of the last victims of You-Know-Who. _

_He smiled and closed the door softly behind him. Creeping up to the crib, he peeked over the edge to look at the baby. The little boys eyes lit up and he let out a squeal and a tiny giggle. The man, Peter, smiled down at the baby. "Hello Harry, how are you doing this fine morning?" _

_Devora gasped. This was Harry, their Harry. She was sure of it. But if Peter knew Harry, then maybe her parents did. Devora wanted to rush down the stairs and demand an answer from her parents. Who was Harry, why did he live in their house. Did someone else live here before them?_

_Devora brought herself out of her thoughts and looked back at the scene playing out before her. Peter had picked Harry up and was walking around the room, bouncing Harry in his arms. _

_"Well, Mr. Potter, How are you this fine Birthday morning? Hmmm..." Peter smiled at Harry and blew a raspberry onto his tummy, causing Harry to giggle, the melodic sound resounding throughout the room. _

_Peter smiled at Harry, hugging him closer. "Ahh.. That's the sound I love. Well Harry. I have a Birthday present for you. I know, It's not your Birthday till tomorrow, but I couldn't wait, plus Padfoot and Moony are placing bets on who can give you their presents first and I would like you to actually play with my present for a few hours before you forget it among the wake of Paddy and Moony's presents. Well. Let's see what I got you." Harry was smiling a huge smile after Peter's long speech and was cling to his arm, excitement showing on his face. _

_Peter went to the door and opened in a crack, letting the sounds from downstairs float up to meet them. Picking up a bag green party bag that he had left right outside the door, Peter closed the door firmly behind him and went to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. Sitting down, he pulled Harry onto his lap and put the bag in front of Harry. "There you are little man. Your very fist birthday present."_

_Harry smiled and let out a shriek of happiness. Pulling the tissue paper out of the bag, with a little help from Peter, he finally pulled out his prize. Harry let out a happy shriek as he began to look at his new toy. A beautiful brown bear. It's fur was so soft, Harry ran his hand over the fur for a few second before burring his face into the brown fold of bear. Letting out a baby sigh, he went back to examining his new present. It had black glassy eyes, a stubby tail. It was perfect. _

_Harry giggled and hugged the bear to himself, smiling up at Peter. Smiles are contagious, before he knew it, Peter was smiling from ear to ear. "Well Harry. What shall we name him? Is it a him?" Harry thought for a moment, then let out a high pitched giggle. "Mr. Giggles it is then!" Peter laughed and picked up Harry, who was still clutching Mr. Giggles on his arms. "Lily, James! Guess who's up!" Peter called as he walked out the door, closing it behind them._

With a cry, Devora let go of the crib. "Harry...." She whispered softly. "Why didn't you tell us? When? When did this happen? Oh Harry..." She closed her eyes, sending her magic out. Harry wasn't in the room. She couldn't feel him. Devora's eyes flew open with shock. Harry wasn't there. He had always been there to help and protect them, but she couldn't feel him. 

Then again the voice, Harry's voice floated through her head. "_You have to understand, you have to believe. Know the truth. Learn it. He'll be here soon. You have to protect him." _

Taking another deep breath, calming herself and trying to rid herself the images of Harry and Peter. Slowly she began to walk. Over to the rocking chair. There on the chair was a battered old bear, a ribbon tied around his neck. Mr. Giggles. Peter had given Harry this teddy. She leaned over and picked up the bear, hugging him to herself. The images came almost instantly 

_She was in the nursery again, this time in was night, lightning flashed across the sky. Harry was in his crib, sleeping. He was bigger, older, but not by much. A few months perhaps. Devora walked over to the crib and ran her hand through the sleeping babies hair. It was so softy, like silk. Devora smiled down at the tiny boy, forgetting for a moment that she knew how the story ended. Harry would die. She just prayed she wouldn't have to watch it. _

_But her wish would go unheard. The door flew open and there stood a man. Tall an thin, wearing a long black cloak with its hood drawn, so the strangers face was shadowed and hidden. He made a fearsome picture, his wand raised, evil seemed to roll off of him in waves. "Well, it seems as if this will be easier then I thought. No one here to protect you. Tut, tut, I really thought they would put up more resistance. Well, Mr. Potter, let us see what all the fuss is about." _

_He walked towards the crib. Devora wanted to scream, throw something at him, make him leave Harry alone. The tall man was hidden under a cloak, but she had no doubts. It was Voldemort. He stood over the crib, watching the sleeping child with fascination. The rise and fall of Harry's chest seemed to intrigue him. Devora Watched Voldemort watch Harry. It was very odd. _

_Devora watched as Voldemort took out his wand, pointing it at Harry. "NO!" Devora screamed and rushed forward, going straight through the dark lord, hitting the floor with a thud. Voldemort swore, looking around frantically for whatever made the noise. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the crib. "Av-" Devora wanted to cry, to scream, they were going to die and she could do nothing, say nothing to stop it. _

_He was interrupted when the door flew open. "NO!" The scream shattered the air. Peter stood in the doorway, fear flickering through his sleepy eyes. He lunged at Voldemort, knocking the dark lord to the floor in an undignified heap. _

_Peter's scream woke the sleeping baby. Harry let out a scream and then started to cry, tear rolling down his cheeks as he clutched Mr. Giggles in his arms. He had stood up in his crib, his blanket lay in a puddle at his feet._

_"Be quite, you stupid child!" Voldemort shouted as he stood up, shaking his robes. He pointed his wand at Peter, who was still laying sprawled on the floor, his head had a cut where he had hit it on the corner of the dresser. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, he glared at Harry, who continued to cry at the top of his lungs. _

_"You care about this child so much?" He directed the question at Peter. "Well don't worry, he will be joining you soon. Say good bye to your stupid friend, Potter. Avada Kedavra!"__ The green light flashed from his wand, hitting Peter squarely in the chest. In that time had had managed to get to his knees. He fell backwards, hitting his head and causing more blood to well up on his head._

_Devora screamed along with Harry, the image of Peter falling over, dead, forever imprinted in her brain. Tears began to fall down her own cheeks as she continued to watch the scene unfold. Voldemort turned his evil eyes towards Harry. __"Don't worry child, you will soon see your precious friend, Avada Kedavra!"_

_A second flash of green light flashed through the room, hitting Harry in the head. The baby let out a terrible shriek and fell backwards, dead. His eyes were open and glassy. Devora fell to her knees, letting out a strangled cry as she watched the light rebound off Harry, hitting Voldemort, causing the darkest wizard of the century explode, a dark spirit flying put of the house. _

_None of this mattered to Devora, she stumbled over to Peter, touching the dead mans cheek. "I'm so sorry. I would have loved to know you. Thank you for trying to protect my brother." She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. _

_Standing up she walked over to the crib, looking down at Harry lifeless body. His green eyes were glassy, dead. Devora's own eyes became glassy with tears. Reaching out a shaky hand, Devora flipped a piece of hair out of his eyes, not even registering that her hand didn't go through the boy. Devora ran her hand lightly over the lightning cut on Harry's forehead. Leaning over the rail, she kissed the scar. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall to the floor._

Devora dropped Mr. Giggles, tears were coursing down her cheeks as she cried over harry. Her Harry. Their Harry. The tiny baby who hadn't been able to save himself. The baby who had destroyed Voldemort, only to have him brought back to life. It was horrible. Still crying, Devora leaned over and picked up the abandoned teddy bear. 

Hugging Mr. Giggles to her chest, just as Harry had when Peter had first given it to him. Inhaling the sweet scent that accompanied the old bear, she sat down in the rocking chair, totally unprepared for the visions that assaulted her the moment she sat. 

_Lily, her mother sat in the rocking chair, hugging Mr. Giggles in her arms. The curtains were drawn, but light still seemed to make it's way through the flimsy green material. Devora could see tear marks on her mothers face. Her green eyes were glazed with unshed tears and her face was blotchy from crying. The air smelled musty, old, like the windows were never opened anymore. So different from the light clean scent she had smelt in the other two memories. But Harry had been alive. Someone had lived here. Now all this room was used for was remembering. _

_Devora took a hesitant step towards her mother, reaching out a hand. Lily didn't seem to notice, she just continued to rock, back and forth in the chair. Devora fell to her knees beside the chair, just looking up at her mother. "Please Mum, don't cry." Devora whispered at the broken woman before her. Lily kept staring into space. Quietly, in the same sweet voice that Lily had used with all her children when they were sick, she began to hum, then to sing. A log ago melody that Devora had never heard Lily sing._

_"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree tops._

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock._

_When the bough breaks, baby will fall._

_Down will come baby, cradle and all."_

_The song filled Devora's head. Somehow, she knew that this song was the one thing that had put Harry to bed when he was little. Lily continued to rock, singing softly. This scene that Devora was in might not be has horrible as the other scene. But it was heart breaking. This was her mother, reduced to a crazy old lady in a rocking chair. _

_By looking at her mother, Devora deduced that Lily was only about 25. About the same time Alex was born. Her first boy since Harry. That had hurt. Devora continued to watch her mother, a new sense of understanding filling her. Her mother was so caught up in the lose of Harry, that she had stopped living for a few years. That's why her mother's eyes filled with tears whenever she looked at Devora. She looking a whole ton like Harry. That would hurt._

"Devora. Now you see. They'll never accept it. They'll never see the help without help. You have to make then understand." 

_Harry's voice filled her head. And she understood._

Devora kept her eyes closed after the visions faded. Was this why their mother was so distant, so sad? Was Harry the reason she had never been the energetic, happy person that was in the stories the Marauders told them? "Oh Mum! Why? Why?" A tear fell from her eye, making it's way down her cheek. Wiping in away furiously, she made her way to the door. "I don't care what else you have to tell me. I'm leaving!" She ran towards the door, grabbing the handle. _"Not yet."_ Harry whispered. She was carefully picked up and Carried in invisible arms, over to the window seat. Harry placed her down, carefully arranging the limp girl. A sob was rising up in her chest, but before in could escape, another vision engulfed her. 

_Devora found herself in a cold room. A dungeon from what she could tell. The room was dark and dank, the only light came from torches on the walls. A man sat in a thrown, that was the only word for it. This vision was different, she couldn't hear anything, the room was frozen. No one was moving. It was silent. It was as if she wasn't supposed to be here. Like it was harder to be here then in the other places. Looking around the room, she searched for whatever she was supposed to learn. There._

_A boy, a boy who looked a lot like her dad stood in the middle of the large room, he wasn't even noticed. The boy was watching Voldemort. The dark lord sat on the thrown. Devora could recognize him now. The white skin, red eyes. He looked almost exactly like he did when he killed Harry. But the boy, she didn't know who he could be. _

"Yes you do. Think Devora, think. Who could that be?" 

_Harry's voice was persistent_ _in her head. The boy, that looked like Her dad. Who could it be? _"Think Devora, don't be afraid." _And the little girl let out as sob. She knew who it was. Taking shaky steps, she walked around the room. Slowly, quietly, she creeped across the room. Avoiding the frozen Death Eaters, she faced the boy. _

_His emerald eyes blazed behind glasses that reflected the firelight. His black hair seemed to stick everywhere. He had the scar, the scar on his forehead that told of the night Voldemort went after him. This was Harry._

_Devora gasped and stumbled backwards. "Harry. You're dead. How can you be here? Where am I? Harry!" She was sobbing. It was all too much. She couldn't handle learning this much truth in one day. _

"Devora. I promise you, you're safe. This.... This is another dimension. A world where I didn't die. This is the future. I showed you the past, now I have to show you the future. You have to be prepared. Do you understand?" _Harry's calming voice filled her head, bringing comfort and warmth. Devora nodded numbly. Suddenly the room roared to life. _

_"-__wish comes true."__ Voldemort's voice rang clear and she saw Harry disappear in a bright flash of light. The light carried her along the for the ride. Devora prayed that this was supposed to have happened. _

_When Devora landed, harry was standing and facing a young girl, but Devora couldn't see who it was from her hiding spot behind Harry. The girls voice floated to Devora's ears. "Dad! What are you doing here?" The voice sounded unbearably familiar, but it seemed to be coming across a great distance. The whole scene seemed fuzzy. Again the girl spoke_

_"You're not my father." Devora gasped and her eyes widened in recognition. She recognized the voice. Stepping out from behind Harry, Devora froze. It was Maria._

Devora slid to the floor, still holding Mr. Giggles tight against her chest. Tears threatened to fall, numbness was washing over her as she laid her head on her arms she cried. She understood now. She knew the truth now. She knew he was coming and she would have to protect him. They would never trust, they would never let themselves believe and if they weren't careful they could destroy him. 

"Devora, sweetheart, are you up there?" Her mother's voice floated up to Devora. She could hear the worry in her voice. Sighing, the young girl stood up and wipe her eyes, ridding them of any telltale sign that she had been crying. She hugged Mr. Giggles one more time and put him back onto the rocking chair where she had found him. Maybe one day she would ask her mother about Harry, maybe one day they would all find out who Harry really was. But that day wasn't today. Shaking the dust from her summer dress, she made her way to the door. Taking one last look around the small room, she opened the door, closing it behind her, watching the door fade into the wall as if it had never been there at all. Turning towards the stairs, Devora headed down stairs. 

She ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she found her mother starting to make dinner. Lily's green eyes lit up with relief. Green eyes just like Devora's. Just like Harry's. A shaky smile made it's way to Lily's face. "Oh sweetheart, I was worried. Were you up in your rook the whole time?" Plastering a smile on her face she sat down on the stool by the counter top. 

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to finish the book I stared to read yesterday. It was about a pig and a spider, It was wonderful, mum, but so sad. The hero dies at the end!" Lily smiled and let out a laugh, relief showing in her eyes, but pain was clear behind all the cheerfulness. Devora hoped that one day all that pain would go away and they would never have to see it again, but for now she was happy to be with her family. 

And one day she would be able to say to her mother what she had wanted to say to the younger Lily. "Please don't cry. You still have us." 

_~End~_


End file.
